1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snorkels and more specifically it relates to a snorkel system for allowing an individual snorkeling to dive beneath the water surface without water entering the breather tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snorkels have been in use for years. Typically, a snorkel is comprised of a mouthpiece that the user inserts into their mouth with a breather tube that is elongate and curved to be positioned upwardly above the head of the user thereby allowing the individual to position their face within the water while still being able to breath freely via the breather tube.
The main problem with conventional snorkel devices is that they accumulate water within the breather tube if the user decides to dive beneath the water surface. Another problem with conventional snorkel devices is that they require the user to purge the water within the breather tube after diving prior to being able to breath utilizing the breather tube.
Examples of patented snorkel related devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,024 to Blanc; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,556 to Feng; U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,237 to Wilen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,990 to Delphia; U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,236 to Bardehle; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,785 to Fujima; U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,626 to Riffe; U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,081 to Wu.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual snorkeling to dive beneath the water surface without water entering the breather tube. Conventional snorkel devices are not suitable nor designed for allowing an individual to dive beneath the water surface.
In these respects, the snorkel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual snorkeling to dive beneath the water surface without water entering the breather tube.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of snorkel devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new snorkel system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing an individual snorkeling to dive beneath the water surface without water entering the breather tube.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new snorkel system that has many of the advantages of the snorkel devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new snorkel system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snorkel devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a breathing tube having an upper opening, a mouthpiece attached to a lower end of the breathing tube, a housing attached about an upper portion of the breathing tube, and a plurality of apertures within a lower portion of the housing. The upper opening of the breathing tube is positioned a finite distance above the highest of the apertures for creating a pressurized air pocket within the housing that prevents water level from rising above the upper opening thereby preventing water from entering the upper opening when the housing is fully submerged. The plurality of apertures within the lower portion allow the water to escape when the housing is elevated above the water surface and allow for air to immediately enter the housing and therefore the breathing tube thereby allowing the individual to freely breathe.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a snorkel system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a snorkel system for allowing an individual snorkeling to dive beneath the water surface without water entering the breather tube.
Another object is to provide a snorkel system that does not allow water to enter the breathing tube while an individual is submerged beneath a water surface.
A further object is to provide snorkel system that makes snorkeling easier for individuals of all experiences, ages and levels.
An additional object is to provide a snorkel system that does not require purging of water from within the breathing tube after being submerged.
A further object is to provide a snorkel system that has no moving components to block the water which may malfunction.
Another object is to provide a snorkel system that is comprised of a simple and cost effective design.
A further object is to provide a snorkel system that allows an individual to immediately begin breathing via the breathing tube after surfacing.
Another object is to provide a snorkel system that prevents water from entering the breathing tube regardless of the angle of the individual within the water.
A further object is to provide a snorkel system that prevents waves and splashed water from entering the breathing tube.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.